In the current state of technology, numerous hinges of this type are well known and are used especially for cabinet doors, which close a cabinet, where the hinge is located between the door and the cabinet.
The cabinet door contains a space for a hinge cup, which is connected with a hinge to a hinge arm.
The connecting hinge between the hinge cup and the hinge arm contains an inside and an outside joint lever, each being pivotally fastened with a joint pin to the hinge cup, as well as to the hinge arm. Due to this, a kind of parallelogram-joint is formed between the hinge cup and the hinge arm, which allows the cabinet door to be moved away from the cabinet, as well as back to the cabinet, in a reliable manner.
In addition, the current state of technology also knows of a cabinet hinge with an automatic opening device (for example, DE 101 52 699 A1), which has a pressure opening in the closed position. The cabinet hinge shown there has at least one elastic moveable spring element, which is fastened to the hinge arm, and impacts directly or indirectly at least one joint pin of the outer and/or inner joint lever and, therefore, affects a torque to open the cabinet door from the closed position by a defined opening angle area. Preferably, a specially formed leg or compound spring is designed inside the hinge between the base plate and the hinge arm, which braces itself on the hinge arm and impacts a lever arm on the joint pin of the outer joint lever. A fastening feature of the spring element to the hinge cup is visible as well, but is not described in detail.
The disadvantage of the cabinet hinge with an automatic opening device shown in DE 101 52 699 A1, is that there is very little room for a suitable spring in the area of the hinge cup, hinge arm and hinge, which prevents the use of a robust spring. Another problem is to obtain the correct dimensions in the spring.